Currently, before performing communication, a terminal in a wireless network needs to first access a cell in which the terminal is currently located, and requests the cell to allocate a network resource. The terminal generally requests, in a signaling exchange manner, to obtain the network resource from a base station, so that the terminal performs communication on the obtained network resource. Signaling that is exchanged between the terminal and the base station and that is used to request the network resource occupies bandwidths of the wireless network. When the terminal moves from one cell to another cell, a series of signaling exchange procedures need to be executed between the terminal and the base station and between a source base station and a target base station, to complete a cell handover and obtain a resource of the another cell. However, the signaling exchange procedures are quite complex.
When a terminal is an in-vehicle terminal device, or a user who holds a terminal is in a vehicle, usually because a movement speed of the terminal in a cell is fast, and as a result, the terminal frequently shuttles between multiple cells, the terminal needs to frequently execute the foregoing signaling exchange procedures used for a cell handover, to adjust a network resource used when the terminal performs communication. Consequently, a large quantity of network bandwidths are occupied, and information transmission efficiency of a wireless network is reduced.